


兔子的首尔旅行

by ilku0511



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511
Summary: 车，dirty talk，ooc有。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 15





	兔子的首尔旅行

便只是直白地助长了暧昧的气焰。  
眼神陷入空气中浮动的那抹气氛里。田野觉得自己呼吸开始紊乱，笑了下，说，我哪天不可爱了。

iko可爱啊，只是今天的iko特别可爱。金赫奎伸出胳膊，眯着眼睛舔了下嘴唇，iko能抱我吗，我好冷。眼前的人便重重地倒进怀里来，没想到也毫不顾忌，手攀金赫奎健身练成逐渐宽厚的脊背，用手指数他脊柱上一节一节的骨头。田野头埋在金赫奎颈窝里，气息喷在那一小块敏感又脆弱的皮肤上，田野倚在哪里，金赫奎哪里就泛上寸寸缕缕的淡红色。田野仔仔细细地描摹他的脖颈，男人的肌肉纹路里也初有了说不清道不明的健实，或者更透彻而确切地说，更多的是安全感。发丝摩挲过金赫奎的耳垂，惹得他颤了下，抬手去抚田野的后脑勺，田野就顺势往怀里拱。

“呜....金赫奎。”  
“好想你。”  
鼻翼在金赫奎棱角分明的锁骨上蹭，胸膛比起前两年宽阔太多了，双手还环着金赫奎的腰，头就使劲往胸口里埋着，蹭他裸出来那一小块肌肤，湿热的鼻息喷在上面，久之舌尖也探出来，象征性点了两下便露出面目，牙尖在锁骨上咬两下，说Deft选手，好吃。

金赫奎盯着他头上的发旋，任他在胸口摆弄，只细细听他磨蹭的动静，受着他蜻蜓点水的舌尖和轻轻的啃咬，心里却像是爬了些蚂蚁，疼痛面积太小太稀疏，便会产生有些痒的幻觉。胸口受着的痒太难耐，整个腿部被沾湿的潮和屋子里暖气汇着的热也太难耐，不知怎么就像点着了一团不温不热的火。这团火不是肆意冒着火舌的，像炭块煅烧过后留下的暗红。

动作倒是比话婉转了半分，金赫奎用腰部的力虚虚地支着田野的这个拥抱，久了连锻炼过的腰部也乏力，整个身子往后倒了，倒在酒店浆洗过的米白床单上。田野盯着被自己推到在床上的金赫奎，脸已经是通红，哧哧笑了笑，手抽出来往他的脸上附着，摸他左眼下面的那颗泪痣，将他的眉眼又描摹了一遍。捏捏他脸上的肉，好像在确认，没错了，眼前更加富有力量和成熟的人，随着他告别十八岁而一起成长了。

鼻尖居然有些发酸，他接着向下，抓他的衣角，另一手拉开外套的拉链，在里面的白色卫衣上才找到田野熟悉的，金赫奎的味道。像是着了魔，整个人伏上去，金赫奎被压得有些喘不过气，深呼吸的时候发出了几声气音，田野便慢慢松开，手往下摸，摸到皮带上的金属扣，冰凉凉的。

手恶作剧般揉了下金属扣下面的那团凸起，金赫奎随即哼了一声，整个人都融开了，内心有一股热开始翻涌。金赫奎抓他的手，往金属扣上面按了下，田野便意会了给他解开，直到褪掉潮湿的裤子，光洁的腿露出来，金赫奎才缓过一口气。

田野哑着嗓子叫他，赫奎。双腿跪在他的腿两侧，去捉他得到解脱时游离的目光。  
金赫奎的视线落在他的目光里，嗯了一声。

哥，做吗。  
田野用韩语问他，hiong叫得软软的，像失去粘度却加了糖份的棉花糖。

金赫奎一翻身，将田野反压住，撑在耳边的胳膊确实粗壮了不少，白皙的肌肤上更能清晰地凸显冒出的青筋和一道道血管。金赫奎以这样的姿势看了他半晌，附在他脸颊吻了一下，又亲了一下他颈间那颗痣，田野的身体便发生了微妙的变化，好像是打开某种开关，燥热开始涌动起来，身后的某处秘密的部位分泌出了液体，久了快要关不住。

像是难以忍受金赫奎这样缓慢的引诱，田野叫金赫奎的名字，眼睛沾上迷离的情欲，又问他，赫奎，赫奎哥，做吗。

听到“赫奎哥”三个字的金赫奎脑袋里的弦啪嗒断掉，田野总是这样，田野的衣物被金赫奎三两下解开，金赫奎嘴唇压上他的唇，舌尖便不老实地敲开口腔，去吮那湿漉漉的甜味，吻到全身的衣物都不见了踪影，田野大口在接吻的间隙里换气，金赫奎才不舍地松开半晌。

田野望着金赫奎，说自己感冒还没好，会传染。

金赫奎说，不会的，me strong。  
又说，我没带，套子。

阿尼，我箱子里有。田野翻身起来去扒拉他的行李箱，不太长的衬衫适时遮住半个屁股，洁白的大腿在金赫奎眼前晃，晃得他想要上前去扒拉那件衣服，把那可爱的小屁股按在身下狠狠地蹂躏。兔子拿着盒薄荷色的套子回来，头上的发丝一摆一摆，跳到床上，分开腿坐到金赫奎腿上，环住他的脖子，用沾满了情欲的湿漉漉大眼睛盯着他看。

金赫奎用食指点了下兔子的嘴唇，兔子便乖乖张开嘴含住，用舌头慢慢地，细细地舔。指尖传来的吮吸的柔软触感由神经一路传导到大脑，金赫奎的腰也难耐地顶了两下。手指被舔湿了金赫奎便拍两下田野的屁股要他抬起来一点，手指就着拥抱的姿势向他的身后探去，探到那一处柔软的早已湿透的小洞，揉两下边缘敏感的褶皱，便轻轻插入进去。插进去的一瞬间兔子低低呻吟了一下，咬着金赫奎的耳垂，紊乱的鼻息喷在耳廓，挠得金赫奎也急不可耐，简单做了几下扩张便将硬得发疼的硕大抵上穴口。

“iko带了套子，是知道自己会被操吗？”  
“想要吗？iko要吗？”  
不当人的金赫奎到这时候了也不当人，用与行为完全不相称的，不带任何情欲的嗓音问他。  
要吗。

“想要……”  
田野早就被撩拨地七荤八素，咬着金赫奎的耳朵低低地回答。  
有多想要啊iko。金赫奎还是不给他，不得到想要的答案就没了下一步的动作，就算自己的那处已经硬到难以忍受，也不忘去戳下兔子的羞耻心，想要看他羞红了脸说赫奎哥我要，给我吧。

“叫哥哥。” “阿尼……”

“혁규형......（赫奎哥哥）……呜啊……”穴口已经湿透了，金赫奎的前端轻而易举就破开进去，但因为太久没做过的缘故，后穴十分紧致，夹得金赫奎差点忍不住哼出声。虽然前端能轻而易举顶开穴口，但整根没入的时候田野感到后穴已经撑到了一种极限，肠肉的褶皱被恰到好处地全都碾平到再也无法扩张。

田野以一种羞耻的姿势坐在金赫奎的腿上，全身光裸，雪白的屁股被金赫奎两手牢牢抓着。开始只是轻轻地律动，金赫奎去亲他挺立在空气中的乳尖，含住用舌头去舔，舔得湿漉漉闪着水光，用鼻翼恶作剧拱两下，换用牙尖去碾他的乳缝。上下的攻势让田野有些吃不消，乳头的刺激引得他一声声的低喘，向金赫奎求饶，说金赫奎，不要舔那里了好不好，受不了了。金赫奎不顾他的求饶，抓着屁股的手转而扶着他的腰，捏着他腰上的嫩肉，随着律动的姿势一摆一摆，另一手去照顾被冷落那一边的乳头，轻轻地捻，撩拨起他的兴致来了，能感觉到后穴一阵一阵收缩夹他的阴茎。

久之金赫奎也不跟他玩这样撩拨的游戏，禁欲太久的两人已经完全按捺不住欲望，金赫奎将他抱着往身前带了一点，滚烫的胸膛贴合在了一起，乳尖也贴上乳尖，无限多的细小神经交汇在一起，涌成一层高过一层的情潮。田野被掐着腰抽插，交合处泥泞一片，随着操弄的姿势从穴口溢出来，淌在金赫奎的腿上。

操干的幅度越来越大，田野觉得金赫奎应该是禁欲到发了狂的地步，上一次见面已经相隔太久，距离和想念也会被揉成欲望无处发泄，更别说最近开始锻炼的金赫奎，他的体内似乎是有难以用尽的力量，撞击和操弄的力度也不是以前能够相比的。渐渐田野有些吃不消，索性趴在金赫奎的肩膀上，任他按着脊背操自己。

金赫奎觉得自己是在田野体内破开了一个小口，里面的软肉无处不在地紧紧贴上来，性器涨大半分，那软肉便还能再被操得扩张一点，服服帖帖地含住他的硕大。兔子的内里实在是太过柔软，他觉得自己每动作一下都能从肠壁的软肉上榨出一点汁水来，像极了熟透充沛了汁水的软桃。每往里深顶两下，便能如愿以偿听到田野伏在肩上带着哭腔的呻吟。他说，赫奎，不要操那里，受不了，要射了，要射了。金赫奎便逮着那一处柔软的凹陷，将他揉进怀里，用力操他那处敏感地软肉，嘴里顺势含住兔子胸前的乳珠，含含糊糊地答，iko用后面高潮好吗，我抱着你。

田野觉得自己的魂魄都快要被他撞散了，眼眶里滚出两颗情潮的泪珠，咬紧了下唇但还是泄出两声呻吟，颤抖着泄在金赫奎洁白的肚皮上。金赫奎拍拍他的脊背，停下动作去吻他脸上挂着的泪，田野被安慰着又羞又恼，呜呜哭着，说好丢人，讨厌你，金赫奎好烦。金赫奎就揉揉他栗色的毛发，又亲亲他的脸，把他抱着躺平在床上，抹一把泄在了肚皮上的精液在穴口，分开兔子的腿又操进去。

金赫奎将他的一条腿架在肩上，一手去揉刚刚释放过的性器下的两颗小球，操了两下之后田野又开始哭了，说着太舒服了不要了，射不出来东西了。金赫奎撮了口他的腿窝，田野被操的失了神，下意识用手捻上自己的乳尖，金赫奎看他抚慰自己的一幕再也难以忍受，戳弄了两下穴内的柔软便失了精关，抱着田野的腰射了。


End file.
